The invention relates to a device for noise configuration in a motor vehicle with an internal combustion engine having at least two exhaust conduits connected to different cylinders of the engine and having a cross-flow section each enclosed by a housing and the housings being in communication with each other by at least one cross-flow opening.
In internal combustion engines having twin-pipe exhaust systems, it is known to provide a so-called cross-flow section between these two exhaust pipes in order to allow resonance discharge of the internal combustion engine. Such engines are normally internal combustion engines having six, eight or twelve cylinders in a V arrangement.
As a result of the ignition sequence of internal combustion engines of this type and by the cross-flow of the exhaust gas from one exhaust pipe into the other, it is however to be observed by way of example that in the sound characteristic of a 6 cylinder internal combustion engine, the odd-numbered multiples of the 1.5th engine order, so in particular the 1.5th and the 4.5th engine order, cancel each other out. Precisely these secondary orders are however necessary for a sporty noise, so that internal combustion engines in a V-layout with exhaust systems of this type frequently have a sound which is regarded by the driver as not sporty enough. This is also the case in a similar way for internal combustion engines having other numbers of cylinders.
In DE 102 12 257 A1, it is sought to eliminate the generally existing problem of an insufficiently sporty sound by means of a line which branches off from the intake duct and a hollow body which is arranged in this line and includes an element which can oscillate. This known device is effective, but it requires a relatively large outlay.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for noise configuration in a motor vehicle which allows a cross-flow between the at least two gas conduits and yet provides for a sporty engine exhaust sound using simple means.